


you are the angel that i couldn’t kill

by fullhaesuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, Eating Disorders, M/M, passing out in the shower, please be cautious reading this, tw eating disorders, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhaesuns/pseuds/fullhaesuns
Summary: Kenma passes out while taking a shower
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 57





	you are the angel that i couldn’t kill

**Author's Note:**

> tw eating disorders! this is me projecting my problems on kenma =D

Kenma passes out while showering. His head sways as if it is on a tide, his vision slowly growing darker as if he was at the end of a tunnel. When he feels a brief pain in his chest, his knees buckle and he’s on the floor. He wakes up an hour later, the rhythmic tiks of the clock reverberating around the toilet. His head is now laying on the cold tiles, his mouth drier than sand paper. He can’t talk or scream for help, rather, he doesn't want to, so he lets the pulsing pain on the side of his head guide him. He staggers and holds the bathtub, his hands shivering. He lifts his body upwards and pulls the clothes neatly folded on the counter over his naked body, avoiding the blank stare of the reflection gazing right at him. 

This moment hurts, he feels no connection to the boy in the mirror and he just couldn't see the good others see him. Instead of beautiful, he sees plain. Below average. He sees ugly and fat. He sees the fat closing up between his thighs and the fat bunching up on his belly, and he has to walk away to avoid tears brimming his eyes. But it's already too late, and the tears are already falling like crystals making his vision blur.

Walking into the room he shared with Kuroo as if nothing happened was a daily routine, so he walks to his bed, avoiding Kuroo’s avid stare. He slips into sleep slowly, his body itching for some food, for any food. He shoves that cursed desire in the corner of his head and falls asleep listening to a lullaby.


End file.
